Previously two different level toilet flush tanks have been known in which the drain levels are selected either by two separate manual levers or by a single rockable lever in two different directions for raising ball valves at two different drain levels. However, for such valve mechanisms separate levers, pivots, and links have always been required for each drain valve with relatively complicated interacting camming contacts.